The One When Chandler Soothes Emma
by Pekenota14
Summary: Emma has colic and no one soothes her until her Uncle picks her up. A sweet Emma- Chandler bonding, with some bonus of Mondler and a sleepy adorable Joey! One-shot.


**Here's a sweet little thing for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was very late at night in Greenwich Village, already past midnight, and yet the people from the whole apartment building couldn't sleep. Everyone was banging on the door of apartment 19, wanting Rachel to hush her baby girl who had been crying for a full non-stop hour. Monica was aiding her and Joey, trying to help Emma but nothing seemed to be working.

Chandler was sleeping like a log, tired of his travels from Tulsa to NY and from NY to Tulsa. He was sleeping until it Emma's crying finally became audible for his ears. He sat on bed, sleepily rubbing his eyes until he looked at Monica's side and noticed she wasn't there.

He got up and made his way to his previous apartment only to find Rachel rapidly swinging her daughter from side to side, Monica flipping through baby books and Joey sitting in the armchair with paper tissues stuck in his ears, following Rachel's movements.

"Dude!" Joey spoke incredulous at his difficulty of being awakened.

Chandler looked down at him, asking. "What? Did I come naked?"

Monica chuckled and said. "You must be really tired. Emma has been crying for an hour now."

"Keep flipping through the book, woman!" Rachel grumbled, rocking Emma. "I'm going insane."

"Uhm, well, but what's wrong with her?" Chandler asked, rubbing his eyes while letting out a yawn.

"She's colicky and doesn't hush with anything or anyone!" Rachel whined. She was tired as hell and couldn't think straight anymore.

"Ah, that's it," Joey stood up and took the tissues off his ears. "is there anything I can go buy pharmacy?"

"Actually, yes. Mon, hold her for a little." Rachel said while putting Emma on Monica's arms. "I've heard that Gripe Water sooths pretty much all kinds of pains that babies have, so you don't mind going out to buy a bottle?"

"No, it's okay. I'll go and get it so that that sweet little angel can go to sleep-"

"You just wanna sleep, don't you, Joe?" Monica teased as Joey was heading to the door.

"It has been an hour, Mon!"

Joey didn't close the door as once again a neighbor came to complain. Rachel couldn't handle the man, so Monica got up to help her. She puts her niece on her husband's arms and left out the door with Rachel.

Chandler looked down at the baby, saying. "I guess it's just you and I, uh?"

He put the pacifier on her mouth and held her facing down, with his hand under her belly and her head resting on his forearm while walking around the apartment. She hushed. That position relieved the discomfort she was feeling.

"Uh? This isn't that hard!" The moment Monica and Rachel walked in, he bragged. "See, ladies? She's soothed!"

"Good for you," Monica said a little jealous. "now let's go to sleep."

Chandler looked at Emma tremble sleepy eyes, not wanting to let go of her. "I'll wait until Joey's back, you know? I don't wanna leave Rach alone…"

"Alright." Rachel said completely fine with the situation. She looked at Monica who shrugged. The two left, heading to their respective beds.

Chandler sank on the couch, lying Emma over his chest. Emma soon feel asleep because of her Uncle's closeness and warmth, and because he was lightly patting her back. And it didn't take much for him to sleep too.

"Mon?" Rachel called, shaking her. "Mon, wake up!"

"What is it?"

Rachel smiled at her and pulled her by the hand. "Come with me." She dragged Monica all the way back to her apartment for her to gaze the adorableness of Emma sleeping over Chandler's chest. "I don't see why he's so concerned about being a father. He's amazing."

"He just hasn't realized that yet." Monica spoke, heart melted with what her eyes were gazing.

Rachel looked over to the clock and commented. "Where's Joey? He left quite a while ago."

"I know where he is." Monica walked out the door and found Joey at the ground floor, sleeping sat on the last steps. She gently grasped his arm, saying. "Come on, big boy, let's go to bed."

He awoke up startled, saying. "The Gripe Water! Emma- I-I need to-"

"It's okay, Joey. Emma's sleeping. Come on."

Once they got to the apartment, Rachel grabbed Joey's arm and guided him to his bedroom. "I take him from here." She left Joey on his bedroom and he automatically fell over bed, sleeping again.

Rachel came to the living room, wanting to take Emma from Chandler's arms to lay her down on her crib. Monica stopped her. "Don't do it. She may awake up."

"So, I'm gonna just leave her there, sleeping over Chandler?"

"I think so or do you want to deal with her crying and with Chandler's boosted ego?"

"Yeah, let's leave them like that! 'Night." She said, heading to her bedroom.

"'Night, Rach."

Monica looked once more at her husband and her niece sleeping. She laid a blanket over them and ended up snuggling, hooking her arms around Chandler's forearm. And so the three slept like that until the next morning.

* * *

**Leave a little review... I like them!**


End file.
